


Rocket

by joshualogy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Seokmin | DK are Siblings, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Chwe Hansol | Vernon are Siblings, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jooheon are Best Friends, Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Chan | Dino are Siblings, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Parent Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshualogy/pseuds/joshualogy
Summary: ➭ 𝘑𝘰𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳, 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘰--------------------------------------------------------Started: 07/26/19Ended: Ongoing





	1. the beginning

When Joshua was being born, a flash in the universe happened. The space was a bright yellow for a split second. On Vernon's Earth, the sky turned yellow as well. It was a shade that reminded Jeonghan of the Sun. Or that's what he told Joshua when he was four. 

Joshua really wanted to experience a star being born, just like him. Jeonghan had taken care of him once Joshua was born. They were born in this nursery full of pillows. The pillows were soft and had gentle feathers inside.

When Joshua was four, him and Jeonghan were walking to their house from the grocery store. A flash happened, Jeonghan knew Joshua wanted to see a star being born. So he picked up Joshua in his arms and ran to the nursery. In the star they had launched on, it was a pink planet, it had tons of pillows and children's toys. 

It was different from Joshua's star, which had been tons of silk gold everything. He had tons of silk gold outfits, blankets, and pillows. Joshua pouted once he saw the star. He wanted his star to have toys too! Jeonghan put him down on the ground as Joshua ran around, crouching over to see the toys. They were all toy dinosaurs.

Joshua was surprised as he stood up, looking around and running towards Jeonghan. Almost tripping in the process. "Hannie! Whatchu doing?" 

"Nothing Shua, just checking the newborn star." Jeonghan replied, "Be careful!" He warned Joshua once he stepped foot in the room. The walls were lime green as the colors reminded Joshua of a pink strawberry. He bent over next to Jeonghan. Seeing the crib with dinosaur print. "Star? Hii!" Joshua grinned. 

This was his first star birth he saw. 

"What should I name it Hannie?"

"I don't know munchkin, it's up to you!" 

"Chan Chan!"

"What about Chan?"

"Okay!" 

That day, Jeonghan and Joshua spent the whole day at the newborn star's home. Taking care of Chan like he was a baby. Everytime Chan would cry, Joshua would cry also, so Jeonghan had to comfort Chan with a dinosaur pacifier. Then, he had to comfort Joshua, assuring him that Chan isn't hurt.

They were sure a handful.

Jeonghan decided to bring Chan and Joshua to his house. It was like a normal apartment, except everything was luxury, marble countertops, and glass doors. Joshua was confused, he saw Jeonghan, but whenever he would put his hand out, it would touch the air. 

Joshua slapped the air a few times, before Jeonghan opened the door and helped Joshua in.  
"Whoa you have air that we can touch?"

"It's a glass door silly. Not air." 

"Oh." Joshua pouted as giggled soon after, his nose scrunching up as he laughed harder. The little boy went to check on Chan as he saw Chan was wobbling around. He picked the baby up and laid on Jeonghan's big fluffy bed. Soon hugging Chan in his arms and falling asleep with the baby. Chan was now his little brother that he always wanted.

Vernon was born when a bright yellow light from the sun flashed. Seokmin was one at the time, in Seungcheol's arms. Seungcheol was their older brother. He cradled Seokmin as Vernon cried, opening his eyes for the first time and reaching out to Seungcheol. 

When Seokmin was four, Vernon was three, and Seungcheol was twenty. Their mother got into an accident. When the two smaller kids asled where mama was, Seungcheol couldn't bare to tell them. 

A year for her anniversary, Seungcheol held the five year old on his shoulders and four year old in his arms as they walked to the apartment. It wasn't much, but it was comfortable and it was home. They all mourned their mother as Seungcheol remembered a tale that their mother told him. If a child was born, and a flash of light happened, they would be able to write a wish to the stars and it may happen.

Seungcheol remembered the tale since he wanted lots of toys, but of course he didn't remember it well. Or was it Santa? Seokmin and Vernon chased eachother in the living room as Seungcheol was reading books for his engineering class. He made a toy robot out of wood when he was ten, he gazed at the wooden toy at his desk and smiled. 

"We miss you mom." Seungcheol sighed as the little kids soon whined, rubbing their stomachs as Seokmin's stomach growled. The two giggled as Seungcheol scooped the two up and placed them on the stools. Making a ham sandwich with lettuce and cheese cut into stars and triangles. 

The two finished in no time as Seungcheol's eyes widened. "That was fast."

"Well we hungry Cheolliee!" Vernon giggled as he jumped off from the stool. Running around the furniture as Seungcheol warned Vernon. "Be careful Sol, you might fall." Vernon nodded as Seungcheol and Seokmin only used his real name. "Psssssh!" He ran around and jumped like he was in a rocket.

It was nap time as the older tucked the younger ones into bed, but mainly Seokmin. Once Seokmin was fast asleep, Seungcheol scooped Vernon from bed and sat him in his lap at his desk as Seungcheol told the tale of the Star and the Fortunate. 

"I'm not sure if this'll work for us, but you can write a letter to the stars and hope that they make that wish come true!" Seungcheol smiled as he poked Vernon's cheek, handing him a pencil and paper as Vernon agreed, in awe of the idea.

He wrote, 

Dear Star, 

Me HansOl! Or VernOn since Only my brOthers call me HansOl. Me brOther CheOl tOld me abOut writing tO yOu! Me hopes this wOrk! Me family is Only me brOthers. Me wish fOr lOve fOr CheOl and a gOOd jOb fOr my brOther CheOl! AlsO Me wish fOr SeOkmin and Me tO have tOys! 

LOts Of LOve,

HansOl! ツ

Vernon had trouble writing his Os to be lowercase. He signed Hansol as in a fancy signature scribble and put a smiley face next to it. He rolled up the paper with his stubby fingers. He doodled a messy star on the rolled part of the paper. Seungcheol read the letter as he looked fondly at Vernon. "Ah. Sol you didn't need to wish for me!" He hugged his little brother tight as he tied the rolled paper with a ribbon. 

Ahh.. Where was he supposed to put the letter again? He searched for where to place the letter for the star in his memory of the story. It was blurred out except for their mother saying "Window" Seungcheol placed the wrapped letter on Seokmin an Vernon's shared window they had in their room. Placing it on the windowsill, making sure it wouldn't roll off before tucking Vernon into bed and going to his room to sleep in his plaid pajama pants and white tee shirt.

In the night, Jihoon, the messenger of letters from the Fortunate, rode his pale white horse in the midnight sky full of stars. He was alerted that many kids from different planets had written letters, but it only alerted him the Fortunate ones with a bright green light. 

His horse galloped towards the green light seeing it was an apartment, his horse was placed on the sidewalk, the horse disappeared as it was one of the abilities. His small hand slipped through the windowsill as he reached for the letter, placing it in his leather bag, slipping from the brick and falling. His white horse appeared and caught him, he cursed his small body for being slippery. His horse rose in the sky as he saw a glimpse of the children's small, sleeping faces as his expressions softened. 

Kids were cute.

After a few more stops, he returned the letters to their assigned stars. The last star, was Joshua's. Joshua saw a horse with a small man riding it, coming closer to Jeonghan's apartment star. "Who's that? A kid on the horsie!" He squealed as he ran close. "Hi kid!" Jihoon grimaced as he sighed, "I'm not a kid, I know I'm short." Jeonghan laughed as he woke up from Joshua's squeals. "This is the letter messenger! Lee Jihoon!"

"Hi Jihoon!" Joshua grinned and looked up at Jihoon on the horse. Eyes glittering in curiousity as Jihoon announced, "You have a letter from your Fortunate."

"Fortunitie!" Joshua squealed again as Jeonghan told him stories about how a Star's job was to make the Fortunate's wishes come true. It was finally his time to shine! He wanted to complete all the wishes of his Fortunate.

Jihoon handed the kid his letter as Joshua ran into Jeonghan's house. Sitting on the couch, he's been waiting years for this. Jeonghan excused himself as he sent off Jihoon to send the other letters. 

"Shua! Don't run!" He shouted and ran, sitting on the couch and placing Joshua on his lap to read the letter. "Good job? Whas that? Love?"  
"It's like something they work on for years or less. Love is what you feel for someone as you get to know them, you get interested and have affection for them." 

"Only his brothers? So no Jeonghan?" Jeonghan laughed at the question as he nodded. "They don't have someone like a dad figure, only Cheol, their older brother."  
"That's sad! I wanna make Bernonie feel better!"

"Vernonie? Already have a nickname for him?"

"Yes! He my fortunatie!" 

"Alright. I need to check on Chan, then go work on my Fortunatie." 

"You have one too?" 

"All stars do, except for stars that work here!"

Joshua nodded as he read the letter over and over. He saw Jeonghan launch of his home star and onto the Kitchen star that was Mingyu's. He met the tall guy, he was tall and nice! 

Joshua launched onto the Job star and held Chan's hand as Chan was learning to walk. He walked to the reception desk that only his eyes was seen from the desk. "Hi! Wonwoo mister!"

"Yes Josh?" Wonwoo replied with a deep tone voice. Everyone knew Joshua since Joshua introduce himself to everybody.  
"I need job for my Fortunatie!" 

"What type?"

"Whas that mean?"

Joshua went on his tippy toes as he placed the letter on the desk, Wonwoo reading the letter. Going onto the universe desktop and searching up Hansol/Vernon. Seeing the archives and sighed, he felt bad for the two kids and adult. They were all brothers and their mother died when Hansol was three. He searched up Seungcheol, he was in engineering classes in college. 

He searched up jobs close by their home as it was a car engineering job for college students that could make car builds. Wonwoo copy and pasted Seungcheol's resume onto the website and sent it. 

"That's it." Wonwoo slid the letter back and Joshua grinned, bowing and thanking him. Holding Chan and running back to Jeonghan's star. "Love? Affection? Those big wordies Chan!" Joshua nodded as he spent his time reading books on love. Chan fell asleep next to him as Joshua teared up reading the heartbreak. "That's so mean!"

Joshua woke Chan up and grinned. "At least I finished two of three requests." Chan giggled and shook his arms in the air. They both played around and Jeonghan went inside the apartment. With a huge bag full of toys behind him, it had toys like Chan's star and a variety. "Am I Santa now?" He laughed as they all giggled, even if Chan didn't understand. 

Jihoon rode on his horse to the star as his eyes widened at the huge bag. "You're lucky that us, stars, are super strong, or I wouldn't accept that." Jeonghan cackled as he patted Jihoon's back. They were best friends. 

Jihoon rode his horse back to the kids' apartment a few months later, near Christmas time. He slipped into the window and left the back of toys next to the kids' bed. He left a letter that Joshua wrote for Vernon on the bag of toys. 

Joshua held the ribbon of Vernon's letter on the string that was tied on his wall. It was pretty, a bright red, it reminded him of poppys.


	2. surprise!

Vernon woke up froma squeal. He blinked a few times before yawning. "Hansolie somebody brought us toys!" Vernon's eyes glittered when he saw the huge bag of toys. Was it the wish?

He saw a rolled up paper that said, 

Dear Vernonie,

I feels bad for u, so I got toys! For you and Seokmin and Cheol! Also I went to get a job for Cheol from Wonu! This is now I introduce I! I'm Joshua! I has a younger brother, Chan, and Jeonghan! He's like papa. But we stars. You make wish once every year!

From Your Star, 

JoSHUA!

Vernon tilted his head at Joshua's signature. It was Shua in capitals with a exclaimation point. Anyways, the point was, his star had a name? And a brother and papa? That must be fun to be a star. Vernon always used to watch stars from above, they were different colors and shiny.

Seungcheol soon ran in the room, hearing screaming. "Boys?" He gasped as his eyes widened, seeing the bag of huge toys.   
"Someone gave us toys!" Seokmin giggled as Vernon played with the dinosaur toy, moving it's arms and legs. "Roar!" Vernon grinned as he moved the toy near Seungcheol.

"Who did this? Is it someone that likes you Cheol?" Seokmin asked as Seungcheol shook his head. "I just made friends, but I think I know what it is." Seungcheol winked at Vernon as he blinked back. "Hey! Whatchu guys hiding?" Seokmin whined. 

"We have to go to school soon kiddos! Bringing Sol to pre-kindergarten and you, Seokmin, to kindergarten!" Seungcheol made the kids' lunches with cut out sandwiches and apples. He wished he could have someone to cook great meals for them, other than sandwiches and rice.

He drove the kids to school, dropping the two off. Seokmin and Vernon swung hands while giggling and laughing. "Bye Sollie!" Seokmin gave him a wide smile as Vernon exchanged a toothy grin. "Bye Seokie!" Vernon chirped as he ran to his pre-k class. "Hii!" He giggled once every kid looked at him. Giggling back and Vernon came around with high fives. All the kids laughed as they joked around. 

Then, a shy kid and a smiley kid with chubby cheeks ran to Vernon. "Hiii! I is Soonyoungie! He is MingHao!" Vernon grinned and nodded. "I'm Vernon!" Minghao reached out his hand from his long sweater and adjusted his overalls. "Nicesh to meets you Bernon." Minghao bowed as Vernon grinned. "It's Verrrrnon!" He corrected politely. "It's okay Haooo! He's just cowecting you! It's okay to not be good at Korean yet!" Soonyoung assured Minghao when he sniffled. "Was I making youu cry?" 

Vernon pouted as he pulled Minghao into a hug. Soonyoung hugged them both as hespun them around. They played around for a little bit.

A few hours later, it was time to be dismissed. "I'm going with my brother!" Vernon exclaimed as Soonyoung pulled Minghao along by the backpack. "Minghao's parents and mine know eachother! We just have to call! We'll come along with you Vernon!" Soonyoung nodded as Minghao put his hands on his bucket cap so it wouldn't fall. 

Seokmin soon came out with two guys next to him. "Sollie! You made friends!" Seokmin grinned. "Yesh, tis Soonyoungie and tis Hao! Hao not Korean, but he's good!" Vernon hugged his friends. Seokmin nodded as he pulled his friends close. "This is Jaehyun and Seungkwan." Seokmin hugged the both of them. 

Vernon nodded. "Well.. Hao and Soonyoungie are coming home with us!" Seokmin's eyes widened. "You that close?" Vernon nods as Seokmin smiles softly. "Be nice okay Hao and Soonyoungie? Or I will protect Vernon even if it means fighting." Vernon blushed in embarrassment of his brother. "Ye-Yeah.." He mumbled.

"Anyways, I have to go. My mom is here!" Jaehyun smiled and walked away from the group. Seungkwan soon following since his father was here. Seokmin and Vernon sighed, everything was about mama and papa. But they didn't have one. 

"Let's gooo!" Seokmin excited the three kids as they ran to Seungcheol's car. 

"Woah woah woah. Who is this?" 

"I'm Soonyoungie!"

"Me. Myeonghao." Minghao blushed in embarrassment. "I mean Myungho or Minghao, I'm Chinese." He looked down as Soonyoung giggled, hugging Minghao. "It's okay Haoooo! We help! Not make funnn!" 

Seokmin sat in the passenger's seat, grinning as he looked at the kids a year younger. "They funny Cheollie!" Seungcheol chuckled as he made sure everyone had their seatbelts and started to drive. 

Once they got home, Minghao and Soonyoung hopped off, waiting for the rest to go in first. "It's not much kiddos, but this is where we live." Seungcheol ruffled the new kids' hair. "Woah! This cooler than my house!" Soonyoung was in shock at the white minimalistic everything. Soonyoung and Minghao jumped on the couch,  
laying down. 

Vernon and Seokmin went to their room, changing to basketball shorts and a long tee shirt for Vernon. Seokmin wore a green shirt with jean shorts. "Let's play Bernonie!" Minghao smiled playfully as Seokmin giggled at the nickname. "Hide or seek?" Vernon asked. 

Soonyoung nodded, "Yes hide or seek! You it Vernon!" The two kids and Seokmin ran to Seokmin and Vernon's shared room, full of toys. Their jaws dropped, "So cool!" Mimghao whispered to Seokmin as they hid in the slide open closet. 

"Three, Two, One. I'm coming!" Vernon giggled as he ran around. "Cheol where ish them?" Seungcheol was making shaped fruits for everyone as he pointed to his shared room with Seokmin. "Seokie? Youngie? Mingie?" Vernon looked under the bag of toys, under the bed. Until it was the closet, he slid open the closet. "Aha!" He laughed as the other three laughed along. They play with Vernon and Seokmin's toys. Minghao played with a toy frog that had  
springs to jump, Soonyoung played with a stuffed animal hamster, and Seokmin played with hot wheels. Vernon played with a rocket and pretended to go to different planets. He wished he could meet his star.

Seungcheol heard the kids' laughter as he smiled, shaking his head. He thought about Vernon being the Fortunate. Then he thought about the people he met at college. Jooheon and Shownu, he wanted to see if any applications he sent were accepted.

He went onto his laptop on the couch and started to log on. 

Congratulations Choi Seungcheol! You have been accepted to Lee's Cars & Auto Parts!

Seungcheol's eyes widened. Did Vernon's wish actually work? Now he gets to work with Jooheon and Showmu since Jooheon's father is the CEO. 

Soonyoung was wandering around since the others were too busy playing and he stumbled upon Seungcheol. "Hyung?" He said in a quiet tone, Seungcheol turned to Soonyoung. "Just call me Seungcheol, no need for honorifics because my brothers don't use them anyways." 

"Your brothers?"

"Sol and Seok."

"Wait. You are brothers! I thought you were their papa!"

"Our parents had passed a while ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay kiddo!" Seungcheol smiled as he ruffled Soonyoung's hair.

"Are they being mean to you?"

"Nope! They just playing toys! Whas that!" Soonyoung pointed at Seungcheol's laptop. "Lee's Auto Parts? That's my papa's work!" He grinned, his cheeks filling up 90% of his face.  
"Wait. Jooheon is your brother?" 

"Yes! He's mean sometimes, but fun!"

"Well we're best buds since last year."   
That wasn't a lie, he was glad that Shownu and Jooheon befriended him, now he's around them and five other people.

Soonyoung had used Seungcheol's phone to call his parents, that would inform Minghao's parents, that they're sleeping over. Their parents brought them clothes and toothbrushes. 

Seokmin and Minghao soon fell asleep. Minghao shared Seokmin's bed as Soonyoung shared Vernon's. Vernon sat up, writting on a paper a letter. Soonyoung sat up, tip toeing to Vernon as asking quietly. "Whatchu do? You do letter too? Star and Fortunatie?" Vernon nodded as he found out that Soonyoung had a star named Jun or Junhui. 

Vernon wrote for his star gently.

Dear JOshua,

Hi! Tis nOt wish! Tis is tO see hOw yOu dOing. Me made friends tOday! SOOnyOung and MinghaO! Me star dOing gOOd?

FrOm, 

VernOnie

He wrapped the paper in a ribbon like Seungcheol and put it on the windowsill. 

Joshua recieved his letter and smiled. It was heartwarming that he cared about Joshua. It's nice to have friends. He was friends with most stars. He felt the rose colored ribbon as he smelt it, it smelt a tiny bit of fresh and sweet, like chocolate!

Dear Vernonie,

I am doing gud! Very gud! It's fun here! I wish you can go on rocket and fly to me! Me star is the bright luminescent white one! Thas big word I know. I had Hannie help me. 

From, 

JoSHUA! 

Soonyoung and Jun had been writing to eachother every since he was four also. They would send not letters, but mini sticky notes because Soonyoung's parents didnt want him to waste paper. 

It killed Jihoon's arms to get going back and forth. He was assigned this job since he was born, he was a kid. But he just acted mature. Jeonghan had only met him five years ago. When he was two years old. And now they're best friends.

Jun and Soonyoung would usually send eachother drawings on sticky notes and Jihoon would contemplate sending them or not. 

Joshua took care of Chan all day, when Jeonghan had a star to take care of, Joshua and Chan went to Mingyu's Kitchen star, to play around in the back since Mingyu was helping with recipes at the front.

"Shuu!" Chan mumbled as Joshua's eyes brightened, lifted Chan up and spinning around. "You said your first word Channn!" He giggled as the two giggled.

Joshua wondered about Vernonie back on Earth, was he having fun too?

Vernon stared out the window for a while, looking at the star Joshua said was his. Joshua was a nice person, he helps his family. He will forever respect him.


	3. seven years later

Dear Josh, 

Guys have been bullying me recently. I wish that they would go away. But that won't happen, wishes like that don't happen. Anyways, I passed my test for English! Obviously, but I'm still proud! Do you speak English? I wish to have at least a way to contact you then waiting days to hear from you.

From, 

Hansol, your (un)fortunate fortunate.

Yes. They got that close for Joshua to call Vernon, Hansol. The blonde hair boy rolled up the letter, putting a green ribbon on it since it was the only ribbon in the house. He placed the rolled up paper on the windowsill. Hansol sighed as he looked at his full body mirror. A lot had changed in seven years. Seungcheol is a famous engineer at Lee's Auto Parts. Most women come to the place just to see his handsome looks.

But they, unfortunately can't get him. He's dating Soonyoung's older brother, Jooheon. Hansol guesses that Joshua made his wish come true for Seungcheol. He lifted his shirt a little bit to show his hip. It was bruised. He was too scared to tell Seungcheol. He was too scared to tell Seokmin. They both had separate rooms since Seungcheol earned enough for a new apartment. Seokmin bursted in as he gasped. "Hansollie, you okay?" He rushed over and felt his hip.

He winced as Seokmin frowned. "Hansol, we just got in middle school, don't be afraid to talk to me. I'll protect you!" He went out of Hansol's room to grab an icepack and wrap it in a paper towel, then wetting it. Seokmin placed it on Hansol's hip and pulled up his pants so the pants would hold up the ice.   
"Keep it on for a bit okay?" Seokmin walked out. "I'm going out with Jaehyun okay?" Hansol nodded. He just assumed that his brother went out with Seungkwan too, but just never mentioned him.

Hansol was on the basketball team with Soonyoung and Minghao, but he didn't have a phone. They had a game tomorrow, but he hasn't asked for a ride or anything. His body ached. He lost hope in the pure innocence in his childhood, except for the tiny flare of his star, Joshua. 

Soonyoung got a fancy out of this planet phone from Jun. So they could see eachother. Minghao was always hanging out with Soonyoung since his family was always busy. But Hansol thinks he has a crush on Soonyoung's star. He went to the living room, seeing Jooheon and Seungcheol cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. "Sol-ah! There's snacks on the counter if you want any." Seungcheol gave him a warm smile as Jooheon waved gently. 

Hansol waved back as he grabbed the snacks from the countertop, bowing to his and Soonyoung's brother, before leaving to his room. He snacked on the apples, then the peaches as he watched the stars out of his window, before going back to bed, "I really want to see you." Hansol whispered, his whisper was heard from Jeonghan's home star, since Joshua still lived there.

"I really want to see you." 

Joshua rushed from his bed that Jeonghan made and went to the window. The window spoke. He assumed it was Hansol's voice. He seemed down. Joshua was eager to get his letter. Jihoon's horse was galloping towards the outside of Jeonghan's star, handing Joshua the letter the going off. 

Dear Josh, 

Guys have been bullying me recently. I wish that they would go away. But that won't happen, wishes like that don't happen. Anyways, I passed my test for English! Obviously, but I'm still proud! Do you speak English? I wish to have at least a way to contact you then waiting days to hear from you.

From, 

Hansol, your (un)fortunate fortunate.

Joshua pouted as he read the first sentence, "Bullying?" He searched it up as his eyes widened, "They get beaten with words or physically... What the hell..." Joshua murmured under his breath because Jeonghan doesn't allow him or Chan to curse.   
"A way to contact.." Joshua remembered his friend Jun bought his Fortunate a universe phone, and they call all the time.

Joshua held Chan on his shoulders as he whined of embarrassment. "Shuaaa! Let go of meee!" Joshua let him go and held his hand ad they launched to Jun's cool tone blue planet. It was full of blankets. "Hey Jun!" Joshua smiled.  
"Hey Joshuuuaa!" He grinned. "What do you need?"

"How did you get that universe phone?"

"Through Mr. Suh. Johnny. But I have two extras if you want some." 

"Can I have those two?" 

"Sure!" Jun handed him the phones and Joshua ran with Chan. "Is that other one for me?"

"Nope! For my Hansollie!" He grinned as he gave Jihoon the phone with a letter.

Dear Hansollie,

I reported them to the school, they won't bother you anymore. I also hope you like the Universe Phone I got you, it has my number, and Jun gave two to me.

From,   
Worried Joshua


	4. call

Hansol woke up, opening his eyes and rubbing them. His eyes widened as he saw a bag with a letter attached to it. Joshua! Hansol sprung out of bed, running to the windowsill and opening the bag, a phone. It looked like the one Soonyoung had! He smiled widely as he read the letter. 

"He reported the bullies and got me a phone? I'm going to marry this guy." He grinned as he tapped on his phone. "Hey Hansollie!" The phone had a notification from Joshua.   
He gasped as he extended the text. 

My dear Hansollie! I got you a Universe phone from Jun. 

Jun? Hansol thought, that was Soonyoung's star. He kept reading the text. 

You wanted to contact me, here, now you can talk to me and call me. But I think your network on Earth is strong enough to video call! Anyways! Call me when you get this text!

Hansol squealed, he wanted to see this miracle man. He seemed like a dream guy, nice, and funny. He was probably handsome too. Hansol looked at himself in the mirror. He was blonde, and had a muscular but thin build. He bit his lip softly when he pressed on Joshua's contact name. Changing it and pressing the call button. He fiddled with the phone for a bit.

"It's been six hours Jihoon! Has he got it?" Joshua pouted as he bit his lip in nervousness. Thinking of what his Hansollie would look like. Dang, could time go by any slower? 

"He should've woke up by now, the sun rose." Jihoon sighed as Chan ran over to the pair at the couch, sitting on Jihoon's body, squishing him. "Brother! Whatchu doing?" 

"Waiting."

"For wha?-" Chan was cut off when Joshua's phone started ringing.

Hansollie ❤️ is calling

Answer Reject

Joshua squealed as he answered. 

Hansol bit his lip.

Joshie ❤️ is being called

Cancel?

Should he cancel? He has butterflies in his stomach now. He certaintly wasn't going to show Joshua the contact name he made for Joshua.

"Hey Hansollie?" 

"Uhh.. Hey?" Hansol's eyes widened. 

Joshua laughed softly, not wanting Hansollie to feel awkward. "Don't worry, we don't have to video chat now if you're not comfortable." Joshua softly smiled like Hansol would see through the phone.

Hansol chuckled as he heard the soft voice and struggling. "What's that?"

"Oh. Just my brother, he's being a brat and trying to scream." Hansol laughed at the response Joshua gave him. "Chan? Your brother?"

"Me?" Chan pulled away as he snatched Joshua's universe phone. "Hey Hansollie!" Chan mimicked Joshua as Joshua had blush on his cheeks. "Hey Chan! I heard about you when Joshua wrote to me, or I wrote to him when we were four." Hansol chriped. 

"Really? Is you his fortunity?" Chan cheered as he ran with the phone in his hand towards Jeonghan's room so Jeonghan could protect him. Jihoon was long gone, sending sticky notes for Jun to a boy named Soonyoung. 

"Help me Jeonghannie!" Jeonghan scooped Chan up. "Yes?" 

"Shua chasin' me!" 

Jeonghan stopped Joshua at the door as Hansol laughed, he heard the others' whining at the door. "Yeah I'm his fortunate." Hansol admitted as Chan's eyes sparkled, "So I get to talk to my fortunity too! One day?"

"If you want." Hansol smiled as he yawned. "I have to go to school now, so if you don't mind giving Joshua his phone back so he could talk to me."

"Yeah yeah!" Chan ran out of Jeonghan's arms and gave Joshua's phone back. "Shua he nice guy!" Hansol's heart warmed at the comment.

"So you have to go to school again? Good luck!" Joshua giggled as he made kissy sounds at Hansol for teasing. Hansol blushed.   
"I also have a friend that had a star, his name is Soonyoung and he has a star named Jun!" He grinned as Joshua gasped. 

"Must be a small universe out here Hansollie." He blushed. "Go get ready for school Hansollie. You can do it!" He giggled as Hansol hummed and ended the call. 

What does Hansollie look like?

He wondered.


	5. so close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super duper short chapter

Hansol ran to the cafeteria, seeing Soonyoung and Minghao as they were chatting with Jun. He chuckled and smiled as he placed his bag down. "What's got you so happy sir?" Minghao asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Hansol lifted a phone out from his backpack. Soonyoung gasped, "You got one too?" Jun nodded as he looked at Hansol since he held Soonyoung's phone. 

"You want me to ask Joshua to come here?" 

"Yeah yeah!" Hansol nodded as he smiled widely. 

"Joshuaaa c'mere! Your fortunate Hansol is here!" They heard a yell from Jun and few footsteps, "Hey Hansollie!" Joshua smiled as he reached towards the phone.   
RING RING!  
They boys had to go. "Bye guys!" Hansol smiled as he held his bag, going to class right after. Soonyoung said bye to Hansol, Minghao, and the call as he ended the videochat. 

"Dammit." Joshua whined. "Why was I too late!" He exclaimed as Jun shrugged, "I can describe what he looks like."   
"Ooh! What does he look like?"

"He has a pretty smile and blonde hair, kind of muscular for a twelve to fourteen year old." Jun explained as Joshua's eyes widened, "Woah! Now I wanna see!" 

"They have class" 

"Aww shucks!" He whined as Chan ran around with Joshua's phone, sending Hansol, I love yous from Chan.


End file.
